User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 11
Combat Evolved Today was November 1, 2008. A day after Halloween. After what Ted has done to Jill during the party, I swore that I would get revenge on him today. But so far, I had no idea for what I wanted to do. Derek returned from his C.I.A. mission today and boy was he pissed. I told him that I didn't do anything and that Ted just did it all because of how Ted hates me. He still was angry about it and he actually went to visit Jill in the hospital. I came along with him to see if she was concious. We got to the hospital in Old Bullworth Vale where Jill was kept. We entered and went into Jill's room. She was awake when we entered the room. "How you doing, Jill?" Derek asked. "Good. Just good", she said. "Glad your awake", I said. "I forgot what happened. Do you know what...." "You were outside and Ted Thompson, leader of the Jocks, busted a bottle over your head", I told her. "I know who he is. I just needed a refreshment of how I entered this place", she said. While we were talking, one of the nurses came in and said, "Okay little girl, I need your real last name now". "Caroline is my last name", Jill said. "Girl, if you don't...." "Hey, that is her real last name", I said. "You know how?" the nurse asked. "I've known her my whole life", I said. "What kind of last name is Caroline? That's a first name", the nurse said. She was right. What kind of last name was Caroline? I bet all the males in her family were made fun of just from having that as their last name. As the nurse left, so did Derek to ask the doctor about her condition. It was just me and her now. "Listen, I promise you I will get Ted back for his actions", I said to her. "Let me fight him in The Hole. I can take him", Jill said. "Not in your condition, you can't. And besides, I heard all about fights in The Hole. They can get real bloody", I told her. I was true about that. I had never been to The Hole before, but I do get info about fights that happen in there by Greg. "Let me take him", Jill said. "No. He's real dangerous. Let the big boys have their talk", I told her. "Fine", she said. I left the hospital in a rush for no reason. I didn't bother to tell Derek that I was leaving. During the rush, I pulled out my cell phone and called Greg. "Hello", Greg said. "Greg, meet me at the dorm. Also get Michael Diaz if you can", I said. "You know Mike?" Greg asked. "No time to answer. Meet me in the common room in 30 minutes", I told him. "Sure, okay", he said before he hung up. I just kept walking back to the school. 40 Minutes Later We just arrived in the dorm 10 minutes ago and we couldn't get a good idea of revenge for Ted. "Maybe you can spray graffiti on their turf", Michael said. "No. I was framed for spraying a tag that I didn't even spray. I ain't going through dorm arrest again", I said to him. He made a face and I said, "That's right. I been through dorm arrest and a manhunt just for breaking out of dorm arrest. I'm just glad they didn't hung a poster that said 'Wanted: Dead or Alive'". "Why would they...." "It's a joke", I said. "You could just fight him in The Hole", Greg said. "That would be a lost cause", I told him. "Well, we don't know what you can do. Plus, can't you consider the facts that some of us got problems of our own?" Michael said. "Well, I'm sorry that you're battling against a prefect who happens to be a crazy son of a bitch", I said to him. "It ain't my fault that I am", he said just when lit up a cigarette. Michael did have problems of his own. He and Greg found out that the prefect Whitney was from the Happy Volts Asylum just outside of Blue Skies. He broke out during a riot that erupted just few weeks ago. Just from how Michael talks about him, he sounds like he's part of the G.S. Crew, but I can't be too sure about that. "I'm sorry about your problem. I really am. But I need an idea", I told him. "Well, unless you cover your body up with armor and use a voice-box to cover up your voice, you can't really get a simple or complicated idea", Greg said. I then remembered something from last night. I remembered about Parker having a halloween costum, but I couldn't really what it was. Then it hit me; he was wearing armor just like Master Chief's from Halo 2 and 3''. "Oh my God, I just came up with a very good idea", I said. I then ran out of the room, but before I left the dorm, I said to both Greg and Michael, "Thanks for your help, guys". I ran out of the dorm and head for Harrington House. When I got to Harrington House, I saw Malcolm and Parker talking to each other. They look like they were tired. "Hey guys", I said to them. "Hey C-Money", Malcolm said. "What's been happening?" asked Parker. "I need your costum from last night", I said. "Is that a joke?" Parker asked. "I really need it", I told him. "What for?" Malcolm asked. "I'm about to teach Ted and all the other Jock scums not to fuck with me like what they did last night", I said. "C-Money, that was just a misunderstanding about you being...." Before Parker could continue, I said, "He knocked out one of my friends with a bottle". "You know that girl who got a blow from Ted?" he asked. "Yeah, I have known her before I ever got here", I said. "I really don't want you to use my armor", he said. "But I really need it", I said. "I got something else for you to use. Follow me", he said. I followed him into Harrington House. It was the first time I have ever been inside Harrington House. It was real neat inside. Neater than the Girls' Dorm. There was cricket bats and metal plaques on the wall. Also, there was knight armor beside the main doorway. We only stayed on the ground floor where the dorm rooms were. I never really know that the Preps use Harrington House as a dormatory. We entered the dorm room on the left side of the building. There was no one in room at all. As a matter of fact, there was no one here at the House at all. It was just Malcolm and Parker. "So, where is everybody?" I asked. "One half of the Preps, Derby included, is at the Boxing Gym while the other half is having a party at the West Academy Beach", Malcolm said. "I'm surprised someone actually goes to that beach and that all you Preppies arn't at the same place", I said. "We're still fighting with each other. Tad actually thinks that Derby should step down as leader of the Preps", he said. "You know what, I think you guys are going to go into a civil war if this keeps up", I said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that did happen. Tad and the other 'bad Preps' have been agressive towards us lately", he said. While we were talking, Parker was searching for something under his bed till he said, "Found it". He pulled out another set of armor. I didn't really reconize it till he pulled out the helmet. It was Master Chief's armor from ''Halo: Combat Evolved. "I don't really use this at all, so you can keep it after your revenge hit on Ted", Parker said. "Wow. I don't really know what to say", I said. "It doesn't matter. Just get revenge on Ted, that's all. I'll be too busy to even get it back into good condition after what will happen to you". "I promise I won't get it ruined or damaged", I said. "It doesn't matter. I like the other armor more. You can keep that one. But do me a favor, tell the Jocks that you're working for the Nerds and that you're not a Prep. Tell them you got the fake armor from some shop in Alderney City. We Preppies got enough enough trouble as it is. Since you mentioned about a civil war, I feel that it may happen". "Don't worry. I ain't even going to tell them who I am under the armor", I told him. Parker put the armor in a cardboard box and handed it to me. I took the box back to my dorm room. I had to get my Paintball Gun that I got last year. I made sure that it was loaded and that I had plenty of ammo. Then I went to the Athletics Area (where there was no Jocks at the time, thank God) and climbed on the roof of the Pool building. That's where I put on the armor on (over my current outfit) and then just waited for the Jocks to appear in the area. 30 Minutes Later I waited for the Jocks to come, but they didn't so far. Greg came by earlier to give me some stick bombs, fire crackers, a scoped slingshot (otherwise known as a Super Slingshot) and eatra paintballs in case I needed some. I didn't really, but I took them anyway. After he left, I wish I had something to drink. Sprunk, eCola, Beam Cola, vodka, beer, I wish I had one of those because it was somewhat hot in the armor with all my clothes on underneath. Finally, it was time. First, I saw Coach Raymond coming from the direction of the football field, leaving the Athletics Area. Twenty seconds later, I saw the Jocks coming from the football field with their football gear on. I guess they had football practice today or something. I got my paintball gun loaded, but then picked up the super slingshot. I was going to snipe them from the roof since some of them had their helmets off. There was alot of small pepples up here from birds anyway. I picked one up and put in the pouch of the slingshot. I pulled the sling back and was aiming at one of the Jocks. Then I let go and it hit the Jock I was aiming at. He fell down, screaming in pain. One of the other Jocks turned around and I saw that it was Ted. Good, I thought. Ted kneled down besides the fallen Jock and said, "What's wrong with you?" I then fired at a few more Jocks without their helmets on and then yelled, "WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED. TAKE COVER". "IS IT A NERD?" one Jock asked. "I'LL BEAT THAT NERD TO A COMA", yelled Damon. All the Jocks without a helmet on were all taken care of. I then climbed down the pair of ladders. I jumped down on the last few steps on the second ladder. The Jocks looked at me and thought, "What the fuck". I then took out a stink bomb (did I mention that the armor had a secret compartment on the back of it) and threw it at the Jocks. The Jocks then groaned from the smell. They got real angry and Ted said, "He must be working for the Nerds. Get him". This was going to be one hell of a moment now. If only I was listening to Blow Me Away ''by Breaking Benjamin right now. Two Jocks tried to rush me, but I had a fire cracker out and lit already. I threw it at them and it blew up. I threw a couple more fire crackers at some Jocks who were about to rush me with a wooden baseball bat. These Jocks just arn't good at tactics, are they? Finally, I just decided to fire at the other Jocks with the paintball gun. I fired at the Jocks who decided to pull out their slingshots (Jocks have slingshots as well). Then one Jock managed to come close up to me with a switchblade. He actually tired to stab me in the chest, but the blade didn't go through the armor. I wonder what material this armor was made out of? I had to ask him later. Still, I melee the Jock in the head with the paintball gun. He tried to get back up, but I kicked him in the stomach. Then he decided to stay down. Finally, all that was left was Damon and Ted. The two best friends. I was going to have to deal with Damon before I can torment Ted. Damon was running towards me. I fired the paintball gun at him, but it didn't slow him down. It made him pissed. He punched the helmet and I could feel the force through the helmet. He then punched my chest and stomach, but I didn't feel that real well. He then pushed me down to the ground. I fell onto my stomach. He was about to stomp on my helmet, but I rolled way just in time. I then got onto my feet and then tackled him onto the ground. I repeatively punched him in the face. By the time he was bleeding real badly, I finally punched him in his face and got off him. I turned to Ted. Now it was his turn. I came up to Ted and then he got up and said, "Fucking bitch. How dare you take out my entire crew like that". We then got into a fight. We kept throwing punches at each other. Ted wasn't really winning like he usually does in a fight against. He must really be wiped out from football practice, but it wasn't going to stop me from beating him up for what he did last night. Finally, from being too tired to continue, he fell down on the ground. I picked him up by the collar of his jacket and said, "Why would you...." But I was distracted from the voice box and said, "WOW, THIS THING IS FUCKING AWESOME. IT COVERTS MY VOICE TO CHIEF'S". "What?" Ted asked very confusely. "WHY DID YOU HIT THAT GIRL IN THE HEAD WITH A BOTTLE LAST NIGHT AT THE HALLOWEEN PARTY? I was outside and saw everything", I said, trying to act like I'm another person who was outside at the time of the attack. "Why is it your business, Parker? You don't even know who the girl was", Ted said. "I'm not Parker. I'm a Nerd who build this in the basement of my house", I said. "Yeah right, you had this same armor on last night", Ted said. "There's a difference between that armor and this armor. This one is based off Chief's armor in Halo: Combat Evolved. That armor is based off Chief's armor in ''Halo 2 ''and ''3. Parker owns the Halo ''2 and ''3 armor. I'm not Parker", I said. "Then who are you?" asked Ted. "I'm a Nerd and I'm damn proud of it", I said. "You and the other Nerds are dead. Plus, why do you want to know why I hurt that damn girl?" Ted said. "Tell me or else", I said. "I hate that C-Money. That bastard, that no good prick. The only reason he's respected with alot of people is because of how people feel sorry for him. Since the coaches like him more than me, I want that punk to suffer. I want to send him a message that this means war. I want all his friends to suffer for him as well". I actually got mad at him, so I just grabbed his shoulder and did the sleeper hold on him. "Nighty-night, sunshine", I said before I left the Athletics Area. I just walked all the way back to the Boys' Dorm. When I got back, I took off all the armor as well as all my upper body clothing. It was really hot in that armor with all my clothes on. First, I went to the water fountain by the doorway. I drank some of the water for two minutes and that was not half bad for it being the Boys' Dorm water. A guy came up behind me and said, "Let me get some water too. Same some for the fishes". "Screw the fishies", I said. Finally, I left the water fountain and went to get some Peezla Cola (which I never had before). I then went back into my dorm room and played Gears of War (those are my two favorite science fiction game series, Halo ''and ''Gears of War). I also hid the armor under some loose floodboards. No one will find out that it was me under the armor other than Malcolm, Parker and Greg. As I just stared at the loose floodboards, I thought to myself, "Mission Accomplished" and continued playing Gears of War ''and soon moved onto ''Resident Evil 5. Category:Blog posts